Nobody Will See Us
by Phantom4747
Summary: Maka gets hurt and Soul needs to help her. But what will happen when all their friends and family come...? *ONE SHOT*


**Me: Yah finally got it done that was hard~ *wipes sweat off of forehead***

**Maka:Review**

**~~~~~~~Story~~~~~~**

"Moron" Soul said as he was stitching Maka's scar

Maka shut her eyes and was wincing in pain "sorry" she managed to mumbled out without screaming

"you know that a weapon is supposed to protect their meister not the other way around." Soul growled at her.

"yah"

He sighed "now this is gonna hurt so I'm gonna count to 3 okay?" he said in a soft tone

Maka nodded, he had a wet ball in his hand with liquid on it

"one"

"three" he put it on her forehead where the stitches was Maka yelped in pain he winced his eyes to not look at the pain Maka had.

"do you know how to count!?" she screamed at him

"it was pay back for getting me concerned" Maka blushed when he said that he got concerned about her.

"you did?"

"yah moron" he flicked Maka and smirked

"Maka…Chop!" she raised her arm but it fell down not even reaching Soul's head, he snickered.

"ow! why the hell does this happen to happen to me!?"

"ever heard the saying 'karma is a bitch'"

she groaned, he shook his head "call me if you need me"

"okay"

He walked to the door, grabbed the door knob but stopped just when he was about to leave "Maka."

"yah Soul?"

"don't ever do that again k?" she smiled "k" he closed the door and she heard the TV turn on. Maka usually liked the peace and quite but she didn't want to be alone. She got up and moaned in pain and opened the door

"I told you to call me if you need anything!" he ran and picked her up. She smiled nervously "s-sorry"

He growled "where do you want to go?"

"to the couch with you" he rolled his eyes but did as she asked him too

He laid her down with her feet over his lap and flipped threw the channels looking blankly at them with his red eyes "what?" Soul said still angry about before

"your angry"

"no. just a weapon is supposed to be there for his meister and your not allowing me to do that"

"sorry" she apologized

He looked at her and smirked "no apology needed I already got back at you by flicking your head"

she smiled "lucky I'm injured would have gave you a big Maka chop" she said as she was plotting her revenge for later.

"yah whatever" he shook his head and focused on some scary movie he was watching

Maka repositioned herself to where she was now laying on his shoulder she looked to see if he cared but he didn't he didn't even look.

Maka grabbed the confider off the floor and covered both of them. He chuckled as she covered him.

"what? I was trying to be nice!"

"yah I know"

"then why are you laughing?"

"I was just laughing about how clingy you are"

"MAKA!…..OW!"

"stop trying to hit me or you'll kill yourself in the process"

Maka moaned in pain

"hungry?" he asked

She nodded slightly

"what do you want?"

"vanilla ice cream"

"of course" he grabbed the jar and put a spoon in it to lazy to get the bowl

He scooped some of the vanilla ice cream and said lazily "say ahhh"

"I can feed myself!"

"try"

She grabbed the spoon and muffled out a scream "see"

"you just grabbed the spoon lets see you put some in your mouth"

She put the spoon in her mouth and winced in pain

"with ice cream"

"oh sure" she laughed nervously and dug the spoon in the ice cream and yelped

"idiot" he snatched the spoon from her grasp and said it again "say ahh"

"somebody could be watching" she said with her cheeks flushed

"who? Were alone in our apartment"

"B-Blair could come and see us"

"Maka she is always drunk when she comes back she'll never remember what happened"

"Black Star could come"

"then I'll Maka chop him for you alright?"

"alright but what about Tsubaki"

"Tsubaki is too nice to tell on us"

"Kid?"

"he would be too focused on the symmetry and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't care"

"Liz and Patti?"

He groaned in annoyance "Liz would be to worried about Kid and Patti would laugh to much to see us and she wouldn't even understand"

"Crona and Ragnorak?"

"she isn't allowed out of the DWMA at night! Now your making too big off a deal I'm just feeding you its not like were making out"

She blushed when he said making out "fine"

"say ahh"

"ahhh"

He put the spoon in her mouth "look nobody is watching"

"fine I overreacted"

She opened her mouth and he fed her again

He cupped her cheek

"S-soul what are you doing?!"

"you have vanilla on your lip I'm just getting it off" he wiped his thumb over her soft, wet lips

"why? what did you think I was going to doing?" Soul said with a grin

"never mind forget it!"

"was it this?" he leaned in closer and stopped right when there noses where touching and pulled away

"w-w-why did you stop?"

"what you wanted me too?"

"no! I was-"

He smashed his lips into hers, Her emerald eyes went wide but slowly closed and moved into the kiss, he licked her bottom lip for access and she did as he wanted.

"YAHOO~ YOUR ALMIGHTY GOD IS HERE-" his eyes went wide as he saw them

They stayed frozen not knowing what to do

"hi Maka" Tsubaki giggled at the two, they still stayed frozen hoping they would go away

"looks like we interrupted something" Kid said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets

"Maka you dog" Liz said as Patti laughed at the two in the background

"h-hi Maka w-what are you d-doing?" Crona said as Ragnarock hit the poor girl

"Maka your papa is here-" his eyes went wide in fury and that's when the decided to part from each other

"PAPA!" Maka screamed

"SOUL EATER!" Spirit screamed as he ran after Soul who was running around the house like a mad man

"Wait! I can explain!" Soul tried but failed as the two wrestled

"YAHOO~ AND I JUST CAME OVER TO GET ICE CREAM BUT NOW I GET TO HAVE ICE CREAM AND SEE A WRESTLING MATCH! YAHOO~" Black Star pronounced

"your house is very symmetrical Maka"

"thanks" Maka said with a sigh

"wrestle! Wrestle!" Patti chanted

"Patti don't cheer them on!" Liz and Kid argued with Patti

"I don't care who I hit! MAKA CHOP!" Maka screamed from pain and anger

Luckily for Soul she hit Spirit.

"MAKA! how could you do this to your papa!" he said crying while clinging to her legs

Maka ran behind Soul who had a why me face

"and you! Soul Eater! I was just starting to like you!"

Soul eyebrows furrowed "seriously?" he said

"well no! but stop trying to get into my daughters pants!"

"I just kissed her!"

"That's just the start!"

"papa its not any of your business who I kiss!"

"MAKA!" he cried as he clung to his daughters legs

"Maka chop! ow!" she hit him right in the head and moaned from pain after she had knocked him out.

Soul laughed an threw his arm around Maka "And you!" he gulped

"you said nobody will know huh?! Well look who knows my family and friends!"

"I didn't know they would come!"

"No excuses. MAKA CHOP!" she hit him in the head knocking him out next to her father.

"so was he a good kisser?" Liz and Tsubaki asked

"yah….the best"


End file.
